legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
2016 Updates
This page has information on all Legendary: Game of Heroes updates in 2016. You can view information on all updates on the Game Updates page. '2016 Dec. 21 (v1.7.6)' This update brings a number of bug fixes and optimizations, including: *Improved stability on low end devices *Fixed a crash when pressing the info button in the Guild Wars screen *Fix for an issue causing infinite network errors for some players *Deprecated the edit friends button in the Friends tab of the inbox '2016 Dec. 15 (v1.7.5)' What's New: This update brings a number of bug fixes and optimizations, including: *Better diagnosis and handling of network errors *Fix for game sometimes crashing after a Guild Wars battle *Fix for Cure Poison counter skill not working *General stability improvements '2016 Dec. 3 (v1.7.2)' What's New: Guild Bosses are here! In upcoming Raid Boss events you will find high value bosses exclusively shared with your guild. Bug fixes and stability improvements: *Fixed issue preventing some players from launching the game *Fixed issue causing black screen on boot due to low storage *Fixed issue preventing some gem matches from being made *Fixed Guild War Battles calculating trophies incorrectly *Fixed Guild Leaderboard position not updating in UI '2016 Nov. 18 (v1.7.1)' What's New: Guild Wars are here! Are you and your guild ready to push your strategy and skill to the limit in Legendary's all-new GvG mode: *Head to Head battles with other guilds *New Defender Skills *New Counter Skills *Defeat the opposing guild and climb the Guild Leaderboard! *Improved graphics and performance! *Only one guild can win each War. Are you and your guild mates ready to prove your worth? *Which Guild will come out on top? '2016 Oct. 21 (v1.6.7)' What's New: Are you ready to celebrate All Hollow's Eve in Sleepy Hollow? *Legendary is getting in the Halloween spirit with this latest update. *In this week's special event, experience our dark take on the tale of The Headless Horseman and battle Katrina, The Mistress of Flames. *Only the best players will be able to add these limited time Halloween cards to their collection. '2016 Aug. 31 (v1.6.6)' What's New: Our latest update to Legendary brings some much requested additions to the game. Here are the release highlights: *'Emoji:' You can now use Emoji! Use them to spice up your guild chat and profile! *'Player Profile:' Each player now has a customizable player profile others can view. *'Guild Invites:' You will be able to send invitations to other players even if they are already in a guild. *'Animated Hero:' View the full screen, animated version of any hero in your collection. '2016 Aug. 13 (v1.6.3)' What's New: Welcome to the Worldwide Release! *This newest version features Epic Quests, Live Events, Guilds, Co-Op Raids, Leaderboards, Gifts of Gems & Gold and hundreds of Collectible Rare Characters to power-up, evolve and battle with. *We hope you love the game! '2016 Aug. 9 (v1.6.2)' What's New: Welcome to the Worldwide Release! *This newest version features Epic Quests, Live Events, Guilds, Co-Op Raids, Leaderboards, Gifts of Gems & Gold and hundreds of Collectible Rare Characters to power-up, evolve and battle with. *We hope you love the game! '2016 June 28 (v1.5.6)' What's New: *''Insert Update Notes.'' '2016 Mar. 28 (v1.3.2)' What's New: *''Insert Update Notes.'' Category:Updates